


Kalidoscope

by Kresnik



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Gen, Shaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shaped drabbles based around colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red.

The color of life.

Brilliant crimson. Glittering ruby. Deep carmine.

The color that stained my hands.

The life that ran down my cheek.

Hooded eyes that gazed down at me. Empty, maroon orbs.

The pool of water that formed around me. _That red, bloody red._

The moon that night. Red, Red.

As my eyes closed. An endless sea of wine, wine red.

Red, Red, Red.

So many things in my life are red.

The color of my friends.

Of my family.

Of me.

_Red._


	2. Blue

Your eyes are blue.

Like the sky. Like the ocean.

The wind blows your hair gently.

Golden blonde, the color of the sun. Of sunflowers

You smiled, the brightest smile.

Eyes glinting like sapphires.

Blue, so blue.


	3. Green

Green eyes.

Glinting like emeralds.

Green hair. Like grass, like leaves.

Your smile, your life. A blur of green.

Of peace, of calm

Of green.


	4. Grey

Their

grey hair flows

like shades of light

in the days fading end.

The two always together

her dearest brother;

and his beloved

sister


	5. Pink

The sunset is pink

Her hair was also pink.

As the years go by, the

entire world changed

around her but she

was completely

unchanged

and still

pink


	6. Yellow

Yellow

Is the very color

Of true and deep insanity

The hair of a man so crazy and unhinged

he tried to destroy the world.

But he must have had a

"Blond moment"

because he

failed


	7. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad End."

My love for you was so very orange

Like untamed flames it flickered

And then you left me alone

And the fire was dead

When did the orange

Leave and go home?

But don't worry,

I'll find it soon

love from,

Marta


End file.
